


the magic in CALMelot

by letsmeetinparis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmeetinparis/pseuds/letsmeetinparis
Summary: Uther's dream is to be in a band. One day that dream comes true. One band, one dream, 4 seconds of summer
Kudos: 2





	the magic in CALMelot

Uther Pendragon was a young blood.  
One day he was going to be king.  
But that’s not what he dreamed of.  
He dreamed about being in a band.  
Uther was actually really good at playing the xylophone.  
All he wished to do was to travel with other musicians and play their music to an audience.  
But he was a prince.  
And one day he was to rule the kingdom  
There was no way for him to escape his fate…

One day a circus arrived to the city  
The circus was of course accompanied with a band  
The band was called 4 seconds of summer  
They were Ashtonius, Michelangelo, Charmander and Lucien  
Lucien had the voice of an angel  
Ashtonius was miraculous with his maracas  
Charmander could really use his finger on that lute  
And Michelangelo.  
Michelangelo knew how to make magic from his harp  
4 seconds of summer were the perfect band  
But something was missing  
Many of their songs was missing the xylophone…

Uther would watch 4 seconds of summer play  
And he could tell  
This was where he was supposed to be  
He should be there on stage with them  
With his xylophone skills they would be invisible.

So when he knew his father wasn’t watching,  
Uther approached the band, with his xylophone in a tight grip.  
And boy, were they impressed

Every night for the next three weeks Uther would sneak out of the castle and play with his knew best friends at tavern.  
Never before had he felt this alive  
This what he wanted to do forever  
He didn’t want to be king  
He didn’t want to rule over a whole kingdom  
He just wanted to play with his bandmates  
They weren’t called 4 seconds of summer anymore  
They were now a five-piece band  
They were Charmander, Ashtonius, Lucien, Uther and Michelangelo. CALUM  
They were 5 Seconds of Summer and they rocked everybody’s socks off

But sadly, all good things most come to an end  
And Lucien, Michelangelo, Charmander and Ashtonius had to leave to play in another kingdom  
They wanted Uther to come with them  
But Uther knew he couldn’t  
These weeks had been incredible,  
But he was to be king soon

In honour of their friend Uther  
The boys kept the name 5 Seconds of Summer  
And there are rumours that they kept playing for many years  
Many, many years after they left Camelot  
The rumours even say that the magic in Camelot kept them young  
And they are still playing their music to this day  
Maybe you’ve heard of them…  
Today Ashtonius, Lucien, Michelangelo and Charmander are more famous as Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum…


End file.
